


True Mates, Bad Dates, There Is No Debate!

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad dates, Best Friends Turned Lovers, Chidhood Sweethearts, Derek Is Sort Of A Douche, Fights Tore Them Apart, Hurt Stiles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mates Always Come Back For Mates, POV Stiles, Prompt Fill, True Mates, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True mates don't let true mates walk out mad. That is the rule of thumb. But what happens when someone does? Stiles and Derek were childhood sweethearts, attached since day one. But one fight has them ripped away from each other, but maybe fate can bring them back together.</p><p>Prompt Fill:<br/>"STEREK True Mates AU - Stiles & Derek being childhood sweethearts <3<3 PS: side pairing Claudia/Talia *o*"<br/>-ANON</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Mates, Bad Dates, There Is No Debate!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovlies.  
> I have not been so happy about a fic in a while.  
> So I should thank the anon that requested this:  
> "STEREK True Mates AU - Stiles & Derek being childhood sweethearts <3<3 PS: side pairing Claudia/Talia *o*"  
> I hope you enjoy reading :) I surely LOVED writing this one!  
> XOXO BYE

The girl twirls her hair around her finger mindlessly, eyes distant and barely listening to Stiles talk. Stiles continues to ramble on, despite knowing the date was going badly. They are about 30 minutes in, and yet there were already a few empty cups dusting the table. Stiles could just feel the slight tipsiness, and hear the subtle buzzing.

A sigh of relief escaped Stiles’ mouth when he saw the waiter with their food. The girl seemed to have a similar idea, sitting a little straighter in preparation to eat. Stiles thinks there was probably no two people more excited to stuff their mouths full and avoid conversation.

In the back of Stiles’ mind, he curses Lydia for sitting up this blind date with her Sorority roommate.

_“Stiles you need to get back in the dating game.”_

_“No I don’t, I am perfectly happy being alone.” Lydia moves to sit next to Stiles, draping her arm around Stiles._

_“Stiles, it has been years, you have to let it go.” Stiles pouted, because the rational part of him knows Lydia is right. It has been years. “Plus, what better way to forget, than have some fun with a crazy, smart, beautiful Delta Gamma Pi girl?” Lydia singed in Stiles’ silence. Stiles just nodded. Resigned._

So here he was, on the worse date ever.

The waiter placed their meals down onto the table. Stiles scowls at the dish presented.

“Ummm, I didn’t order this” The waiter looked panicked for a second, then composes himself.

“What is wrong, sir?”

“I didn’t order this. I got the burger.... this has eggplant and is in no way shaped like a burger.” Stiles was tempted to add he was allergic to anything vegetable like, but he felt his date would not appreciate such a joke, considering she ordered a salad. The waiter clears his voice trying to expand time as he tried to think of what to do in this situation.

“I will be right back.” The waiter finally said and then dashed off towards the kitchen. It was quiet for a moment, as he heard his date smack her mouth while eating her food. How rude...

The waiter returned a couple minutes later, with a distorted expression.

“Sorry sir, we accidently gave your dish to someone else, and well we don’t have anymore patties left to make you another.” The waiter bowed his head, shuffling his feet. Stiles really couldn’t think how this date could get worse.

“Well, I am full. I will just leave now, I trust you can pay the bill?” Oh how Stiles was wrong. This girl.... Stiles sighed heavily, before speaking. He turned to his date, put on a massive fake smile and stood up with open arms.

“It was nice meeting you.” Stiles said through his teeth. He went in for a hug, but the girl must have thought he was going for something less innocent, as she swung her clutch into Stiles’ jaw with an exclamation of “jerk", and with a huff stalked towards the exit. Stiles rubbed his jaw a few times, before turning back to the waiter.

“Where was my burger sent to?” The waiter hesitated for a second, before proceeding to tell Stiles and point him in the right direction. Stiles dismissed the waiter with a flick of his wrist, before getting up with his horrible eggplant dish.

He walked all the way to the table, when he saw a familiar face. Talia Hale. She must have seen Stiles too, because she waved in his direction. Stiles quickly looked around him to see if he was mistaken, but there was no one else surrounding him, but busy waiters, bustling around. When he looked back at Talia, a young man turned in his seat and looked in Stiles’ direction.

Their eyes caught. Shit.

“Oh Stiles dear! How is your father?” Talia greeted Stiles. She rose from her seat, and floated towards Stiles, who was standing frozen at the sight of Derek. Talia embraced Stiles firmly, patting the back of his head, like she use to when he was little.

“He is good.” What else can you say to your childhood sweetheart’s mother, when asked such a question? Talia’s husband, also got up from is spot at the table, and patted Stiles on the back in welcome.

“It has been too long, son” Derek’s father commented. Son, that send a chill down Stiles’ spinal cord. He can vaguely remember the days when he thought that might happened. “Derek come greet Stiles.” Stiles could see Derek freeze, becoming more fixed to his seat. Stiles laughed, trying to disperse the tense atmosphere. Everyone knew the story of Derek and Stiles. But unlike everyone said, no one forgot.

“Sir, no need, I won’t be staying long. I was just informed your table received my burger. I came to swap this.” Stiles looked down at the plate in his hand, Talia and her husband’s eyes followed.

“I should have known you would come to a 5 star restaurant and order a burger.” Everyone’s eyes snapped up to Derek, who was now standing with one hand in his slacks, the other holding an untouched burger. Stiles’ mouth pressed into a thin line. The air seemed to carry static.

“Thanks” Stiles said as he grabbed the plate with one hand and handed the other to Derek.

“I see you are still allergic to anything remotely healthy.” Derek teased, Stiles was tempted to laugh, like old times, but he felt awkward about the situation. He was planning to just return to his failed date table and eat alone.

“Hey, Stiles join us. I saw your date storm out before.” Laura, Derek’s older sister suggested. Stiles shifted his feet, ready to reject the offer, when he heard the low growl. He looked up to see Derek’s jaw tense and the sharp lines emphasised. Derek always had some a beautiful face, completely with good angles and perfect features. Stiles often was awed by his handsomeness.

“Oh, Please do!” Talia urged – how could he say no now? So he sat down politely, with the Hale family, eating quietly. He didn’t utter a word, no one did. It was obvious that there was tension, and it seemed to drive Laura crazy.

“For God’s Sake! What happened to you two?” She waved her fork between Derek and Stiles, who sat on opposites sides of the table. “One second you guys cannot have enough of each other, groping, kissing, scenting... and the next Stiles is walking out of the door, and Derek is crying.” That caught Stiles’ attention. Derek never cried, but it must be an exaggeration, because if it caused Derek so much pain, he would have followed after Stiles, right? Or at least called, right?

It has been years since the two have seen each other. They were childhood best friends before anything. Stiles’ mother Claudia, and Derek’s mother, Talia were best friends from college, and stayed in touch after. When Claudia was pregnant, the pair reconnected. At this stage Talia already had Laura and Derek, however they bonded over the mutual pregnancy. Enter Cora. The pair decided to rekindle their friendship and raise their children together.

Despite Cora and Stiles being the same age, and getting along fine, Stiles and Derek got along better. Derek was only a few years older than Stiles, but they seemed to make it work. They were best friend within years, completely attached at the hip. Where ever Derek went, and little diaper filled Stiles followed. And wherever Stiles stumbled, Derek was there to catch him . It was later on that is became more.

Stiles was starting High School, and Derek was in his final year at Beacon Hill High. The two of them had lost partial contact when Derek left middle school, but they still occasionally saw each other on holidays when their families caught up. Plus Stiles always saw Cora.

Stiles still remembers his first day at Beacon Hill High. Derek was so cold and distant, often he would outwardly ignore Stiles. It was lucky if he ever got a glance form the older boy.

_“Hey Derek!” Stiles called down the almost empty hallway. Derek was standing with his friends from the basketball team, chatting and laughing. “Derek!” Stiles called again. This time Derek turned, looked Stiles straight in the eye and turned his attention back to his friend a minute later, as if he didn’t see or hear anything. They continued to laugh and shout._

_Stiles, sooner than later stopped trying. And Derek seemed fine with that, that is until a week before Senior Prom._

_“Stiles! Stiles!” Derek shouted as he chased Stiles down the hallway. They haven’t talked in months. Stiles continued to walk, even though he heard Derek call his name. All of a sudden a hand lands on his shoulder. Stiles jumps back in shock. God Derek was fast. Stiles was in no rush, as he had a free period now, but he knew Derek had Algebra class... and seeing that the hallways was clearing up, he worried Derek will be late and get detention. He told Derek so when he turned around._

_“It is okay, it would be worth it, if you say yes.” Stiles looked confused._

_“Yes to what?”_

_“Prom? I had posters and everything, but I felt you would hate that.”_

_“What!? No pretty cheerleader to ask, Captain of the basketball team?”_

_“I don’t want any cheerleader.”_

_“Why would you want to go with me? You haven’t talk to me in months.”_

_“I know, I am sorry, but I just, I want to go with my Stiles.”_

_“I am not your’s. I don’t even know if I am your friend anymore –“ Stiles trailed off._

_“What if I don’t want you to be my friend?” Stiles’ face scrunches up. BURN! “I mean, I want you to be more. To be mine?”_

_“What?!”_

_“Stiles, I like you, we have been friends for a long time. I have always wanted more, just never been brave enough. I know my recent behaviour has been less than desirable, but I promise I would be a good boyfriend that talks to you everyday, like we use to and I will treat you good, I promise. I just have been struggling to find a way to express my feelings and I just, I just –“ Derek ranted on, but was cut off with a firm press of Stiles’ lips to his._

_“Yes.”_

_“Sorry I acted so cold... defence mechanism.”_

_“We have to change that, Sourwolf!” Stiles teased._

Stiles and Derek dated all the way through to Stiles’ senior year. Like Laura said, they were all over each other. They became inseparable again, just like previously, but this time there were a lot more awkward walk ins, of Stiles and Derek making out.

In fact multiple occasions Derek would drive them to makeout point, and one of the deputies, or God forbid Stiles’ father would catch them grinding against each other in the back seat. The Hales were better, especially with their heightened senses, but still Laura or Cora have walked in on a passionate makeout session, once or twice.

“So? What happened?” Laura poked again, bring Stiles back. Stiles looked at Derek, but Derek averted his eyes when they locked eyes.

“We fought”

“We know that, silly.”

“Well, he didn’t come after me, and well I dunno?” Stiles said under his breath, but everyone on the table heard it, as if he said it loud and clear. Derek snapped his head up.

“You didn’t want me to follow.”

“When did I say that?” Stiles retorted quickly. “I never said that! All I ever wanted was you to chase me, Derek. Come after me. But you let me walked away... No fighting for me, no contacting me after. You broke us. Some mate you are.” Stiles started to shake in his seat. Derek winced at his outburst. Stiles could feel the tears sliding down his face. Wet and hot. He was sure the Hales could smell the salt.

_It was pouring down heavily. Derek and the other Hales were over celebrating at the Stilinski household, for Stiles’ recent acceptance into MIT. Which meant he was going across state for college. He knew it put a damper on his and Derek’s relationship, especially considering they have talked about going to the same college, to be closer to each other. But they had survived 4 years of being in different states already, they can do it for another 4 years._

_“You smell like fresh rain on a Sunday morning.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear. Stiles hummed in return, slowly getting sleepy in Derek’s arms. It was partially all the food he consumed, inhaled? That had all the blood rushing to his stomach, and his head feeling heavy._

_He closed his eyes, and snuggled into Derek’s chest further._

_“I just don’t understand why you have to go across the country to do something so stupid as graphic design” Derek spoke moments later. He tightened his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head. Stiles processed what Derek said, and froze in his arms._

_“What?!” Stiles mumbled incoherently._

_“I said, don’t get why you have to go across country for college.” Stiles jumped out of Derek’s arms, as if the man has electrocuted him. Derek looked at his confused, now with his arms empty. They hovered in mid air, not quite receiving the memo to lower._

_“No, no , no” Stiles shook his head. “The other part, the part where you said graphic design was stupid.” Stiles raised his voice, that everyone in the room started to pay attention._

_“Don’t be silly, Stiles, you know arts is stupid. Now calm down and come back here.” Derek opens his arms, inviting Stiles back. But Stiles was angry. It was most definitely not the first they have fought, but usually it was stupid, not an attack on Stiles’ passions._

_“Oh, Oh, Oh.” Stiles begun to pace. “Do you think I am stupid too?” Stiles waved his arms bombastically. “Do you not see me smart enough for you? Not good enough for you?” Stiles has officially gotten himself worked up. Derek seemed to have too._

_“WHAT?! NO!! Stiles you are being childish and ridiculous.”_

_“Am I childish and ridiculous?”_

_“Now? Yes, I think so.”_

_“FINE!” And Stiles stormed out the door, into the pouring rain and into his Jeep. As he was leaving he could hear Talia yell at his mother not to follow, on the porch. He turned his engine on to cover the sounds, cover the voiced=s in his head._

Turns out perhaps someone should have followed, because Stiles got into a horrible accident, crashing his Jeep into a tree. He was in hospital for a week. Every single day Derek didn’t visit, not even once. There was no “Get Well Soon” card like all the other times Stiles found himself in the hospital. Or any beautifully displayed flowers on his bedside table when he woke. Derek had broken them.

“I, I – “

“You what Derek? You are sorry? Well I am too.” Stiles was getting up from his seat, ripping his napkin from his lap and placing it on the table. But before he could completely push the chair out, a warm hand touched his arm. He looked to his side to spot Laura. Big, green eyes, pleading Stiles to stay. So similar to Derek’s. He could almost pretend they were Derek’s asking him to finally stay.

But Stiles shook his head, trying to clear the haze. Derek didn’t want him anymore.

“Stiles, please stay. I think this is long due.” Talia was so rational. So diplomatic. Stiles could feel a wave of calm wash over him. His white knuckles still gripping the arm rests, but Laura lifted finger after finger off, until Stiles’ hands were released from the chair, and he was able to ball them into fists and sit right down again.

“True mates don’t let true mates leave mad. That was Derek’s fault. But you also could have contacted him.” Derek’s father spoke gently. True. But he thought he left the ball in Derek’s court. You cannot just run onto someone else’s’ court. That was against the rules.

There was another long hush between the table of individuals.

“I am sorry Stiles. I should have gone after you. But I thought I had officially crossed the line of no return.” Derek whimpered. He got up and moved to kneel next to Stiles. Stiles couldn’t look at Derek, he crossed his arms against his chest, close to his heart. His poor broken, shattered heart. Swallowing hard, h turned to his right, when he felt Derek touch his hand. It sent a spark throughout his body.

Derek always called him, his spark. His little tunnel of light. His beam of hope.

“True mates don’t let true mates leave mad. I let it happen once, but I now know what losing my mate feel like.” Derek kissed Stiles’ knuckles, pecking small, wet kisses onto each of them. Just like he use to when they were raw from Stiles biting them. “Fate brought you back to me, and this time I am not letting you go.” Derek bowed his head to rest against Stiles’ forearm.

Stiles looked down, at Derek now. There were tears welling up in Derek’s eyes, he could feel it steep through his shirt. An mirror imagine of Stiles’ expression, he was sure. Derek lifted his head when Stiles touched the hair at the top of his neck. They both looked at each other, and let the tears flow freely against their respective cheeks. There was an expanse of silence over this moment.

Looking at each other, looking into those green portals – a part of Stiles knew he was home. From the first moment they met, they were meant to be.

_“I love you this much” Stiles proclaimed, as he stretched his arms out. Derek laughed at the small child._

_“Tell me when we are married.” Derek noted dully, as he touched the small spikes in Stiles’ hair. Stiles’ eyes went wide, mouth agape at Derek’s comment._

_“You mean we are gonna get married like mummy and daddy?”_

_“Yes, mates don’t let mates go. True mates don’t let true mates walk out mad, they don’t let mates hurt, mates always love each other. Forever and Always. That is what mates are.” Stiles looked starstruck._

“Mates, right?” Derek sighed, kissing Stiles’ ring finger.

**Author's Note:**

> What Did You Think?  
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe.
> 
> Got An Idea, Prompt or Request?  
> Send it my way:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
